


残片 | Fragments

by BSNightflow



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Amputation, Body Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insanity, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSNightflow/pseuds/BSNightflow
Summary: 大卫捡到了一只从虐待中幸存的小猫。是对伊赞《Stigma》的演绎。
Relationships: David Annapurna & Miles Upshur, Eddie Gluskin/Miles Upshur, Miles Upshur & Waylon Park, Richard Trager/Miles Upshur
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

迈尔斯刚刚经历了二期手术，在皮面躺椅上惊恐、上气不接下气地喘息，喉咙里往外冒咕吱咕吱的怪声，满脸流鼻涕，流红的，白的，紫的水。他的两条手臂都从肘关节以上被截断了，断肢处松散地粘着一些棉花球，洇着血。几百只蝉，死一样地嘎嘎啊啊尖叫。从开着的窗子飞进越来越多的苍蝇，嗡嗡盘绕，恶毒地在伤口上爬。

崔格医生坐在旁边一张小圆凳上，工具散乱地抛在脚边。一大滩血。几点喷溅的血滴。顺着瓷砖缝潜到各个方向。他偶尔赶一赶那些苍蝇。他穿紧紧包裹肌肉的黑色短袖圆领衫，辫子、后背和腋下都给汗濡湿了。他的手和嘴染成了紫红色。他坐在他的病人旁边。他在吃一篮蒸腾着水汽的桑葚。

* * *

David，在冬日清晨晦暗的光线里，在他的客厅圈椅里，以相当怪异的姿势，从短而浅的糟糕睡眠中醒来。是惯性，抑或本能，驱使他爬起来开始一天的工作。他拖着步子到厨房，用剩的菜饭拌了沙拉，并浪费了两个白蛋来做一道并不成功的煎饼。

他捧着沙拉碗倚在厨房门框上，愣怔怔地盯住一片灰白，心不在焉吃着。手偶尔接触到脸的时候，脸不像自己的，手也不像自己的。他恍惚着。也许是病了。食物尝起来如干草一般。他想起昨晚的事情，想起血腥气，皱紧眉，忘记了嘴里还有东西。但一会儿之后恢复了咀嚼动作，转而去想早上的梦境：暴雨中，通体光明的昆虫振翅而飞，抗击这可怕的天气，却被雷电击中，炸成粉碎。他又去想昨晚；又去想梦境；最后这些虚实的画面交叠起来变得越来越荒诞和清晰。

窗户慢慢发亮的时候，他坐下来喝咖啡。他的手机，因为昨晚掌心的汗，摸上去还是黏的；解锁后屏幕上第一个画面，是一团似人而非人的肉体，满脸血污，蜷缩在脏水里，皮肤与水面接触的地方聚集了一些肮脏的泡沫。而他之前就是对着这些画面手淫。他不禁嫌恶地微微偏头，关掉了照片，开始写一条语法混乱的请假短信，描述自己得了重感冒，头痛耳鸣。大部分症状是他的真实情况。

卧室门关着，里面无声无息。他不情愿地握住门把手，好像开门这动作会把他带回到昨晚的地狱似的。也许那人已死了，他想。把那东西带回来的他真是疯了。或者打开门之后，那人已不在原来的地方。失踪了。离开了。不见了。他宁愿打开门之后床上是空的，一切如常。

他打开门。卧室的窗帘没有拉下，阳光被金属窗格分割成了数个平行的四边形，投在床上。床上的人还在睡着。David没想到，他好转了。已包扎的部位血都止住了，敞开的伤口甚至生出了保护性的薄膜。在伤口的牵掣与项圈的勒束中他缓慢而沉重地呼气、吸气。头发干燥后变得油亮蓬松，而眉间仍刻有长期折磨里无法放松的痛苦；花朵一样微微开放的唇瓣上，凝结着黑色的血痂。他夜间移动过，被子翻开了一角，下面裸露着玉石一样的肩部，以极强的韵律感连接了苍白的脖颈、富有起伏的锁骨区与饱满的上臂。这人体的美妙音乐在截肢处戛然而止，续以难忍的噪声——以某种可怕手段刺进伤处的冰冷金属钩，与骨肉融成一体，时刻强调这怪异的畸形。

David有些困惑（也许，仅仅是也许，还有些迷恋）地注意着这一幕，试图在脑中为这个新奇景象作出一个定义，一种解释；他想起残缺的女神像，若取代断臂的是钢筋与灰泥，若无数只猥亵的手向她的眼睛、嘴唇、乳房与小腹上抚摸……

沉湎于幻想中，他竟无知觉地伸出手摸在那残臂上，心里惊跳，触电般收回。但紧绷的触感久久留在两个手指上，指尖一阵刺痛和麻木。

难说是因为这太过冒失的触碰，还是因为缓缓移动的阳光恰在此时爬上了面颊，那人骤然张开眼睛，但神智尚未恢复，眼珠没有转动，陷在阴影中的一只是深棕色，而照亮的则如猫眼，呈现浅灰、翡翠绿、金黄的复杂变化。然后，在强光下，眼眶很快盈满泪水。

本来缺乏表情、显得有些惊恐的脸上，不久，在无意识之中，竟渐渐浮起了一个嘲弄的、刺激性的微笑。

粘着血的牙齿和可怕的笑意。

（“跑——”）

David逃一样地退出了房间。他扶着卫生间的水池喘息，抬起头时，看见了自己睡眠不足的憔悴镜像和无数电光。他掬一捧水拍在脸上，暂且赋予那人一个名号“Selk”。

* * *

David浑惶无助地蹲在床边，空举着两只手。“我忘记戴手套了。”即使开口时，他的牙齿也没有停止咯咯作响，掉出来的字句像通过绞肉机的粉红色碎肉肠——不，再轻一点，轻一点——像通过了碎纸机的雪花片。

他很笨拙，他不敢提出来让Selk转过身趴在床上，如果后者拒绝配合他将失去全部的勇气。散发着廉价香精和橡皮气味的药膏因为热度而部分融化，在他的手掌、手指、手背（恶心！擦干净你的手背！）、手腕还有Selk的两腿间流得到处都是。


	2. Chapter 2

//–Stephanie says that she wants to know–//

//–Why she's given half her life to people she hates now–//

你如何从毒酒种出白玫瑰树？

许多天之后，Miles扶着方向盘，缄默无语，而另一个人蜷缩在后排。他们开过隧道时广播里糅杂电台节目和噪声——吉他，男声低唱着难以辨识的老民谣歌曲，电磁信号受阻和意外相撞时滋啦滋啦的乱响——

他不愿意承认，自己的脑神经流也有一个泄露口，噼啪地爆开记忆的火花。同样，他一瞬间预见到了雨夜里自己病态生命的终结，这不是他第一次看见未来……

死的预感，已经像水母一样翕动，漂浮，在他的昏眠的脑海里成型。

但现在的他还不能理解这种预感；向来他是那个不死的，他是玩物，猎物，怪物，永动机，不会倒下，不知疲倦，燃烧着源源不绝的憎恨（或源源不绝的……爱，但在这里，在此时，我们无法张开唇瓣说出这个字，我们就是不能，一切理智和情感和经验都不容许，如同不可能向天空下坠）就一次次重生。他的主人们，在他身上做实验的科学家和迷恋者们，不理解他为什么不死，就像这时候他尚不理解自己终会死去。

至少现在的他以为自己永不死去，他厌憎时间，他已经绝食很久。吃下的一切，食物也好，情感也好，时间会让他呕吐出来，从脑子里面沥净。最终什么也不剩。记忆是粘稠而短暂的东西，他只能对当下发生着什么有一个模糊的感知，他知道自己大约是在非人的待遇下，而过去、现在、未来已经分不清了。他同时经历着时间的三相，不变的是拉成丝状的恨，和难过。

如果其他人的目标是摧毁他的智力，那么他们无疑已经成功。他在这种境遇中已经没有自尊可言了，在他们看来他只是吊在牢房肮脏潮湿的一角，不时抽搐几下，咕噜出一些可怜的，无意义的词句。

他听到了未来，听到了许多天之后车载广播里的歌曲，吉他和男声的浅唱。但是他尚不能理解。而他记者时代的本能……或他的第三只眼睁开，迫使他置身于自己的受苦之外去观察，于是他心安理得了，他回到合理现实，他看见那乐声只是错觉，只是从他的脚开始慢慢向上生长的霉的菌丝扰乱了他的神经。音乐在渐强的白噪音的沙沙声里淡去了，切入了另一个声道。他听清了那是面前的人影……“那是Edward Gluskin”，他想着……的说话。

“白玫瑰”——Gluskin说。也可能他没有说，Miles想。太久没有人同他交谈，他可以凭想象听见任何声音。也许那只是一句臆造的台词，像漫画角色口部升起的语言泡，可以涂改，从听觉变成了视觉的，变成了……Who cares. 他对此人毫无兴趣。

戴乳白色塑胶手套的右手托住Miles的脸。不祥的预兆。Gluskin是个左撇子。一定有造成疼痛的工具正握在左手上。但他何必在乎？抽成丝的永恒之中，疼痛也不具有任何意义，不过是一些缓慢而规律的轻轻敲打罢了。他像一个婴儿，像一具蛹，仅仅头顶无限远处透进微光一缕。他想起了Waylon，在昏眠之中轻轻微笑起来。那是金属指针上镂空的花朵。是长河里搅动出水波纹的船。因为Waylon，他才再次有了时间和生命。他甚至不觉得对方是朋友和家人。也许对方就是他自己？新奇而且美丽的想法。这些念头他从来不会有，但是现在……现在也没用了，他的笑变得僵硬，他可以存在于任何时间位点而Waylon只存在于过去。他感到呼吸困难。

他窒息。Gluskin收紧了勒在他脖子上的皮带，内侧一圈铆钉死死咬进肉里。被卡住的气管和动脉艰难地跳动着。另有软管式的插入物把他的肠道搅得一团糟，当然，相比之下不算什么。Gluskin在测试他的活力，同时还能以独有的风格羞辱他一番。一石二鸟的行当。Bravo！

怎样放松都没有用。绳圈只会越勒越紧——天——他怎么可能承受这些？其他人窒息时仅仅是将死的恐惧无助，但他知道他会昏死……再醒来，再次被扼住喉咙，或者顺应主人的兴趣做点别的什么。他很冷静，只是非常难过，仅此而已。他仅仅是不想受制于人，从12岁开始就这样，当时他被迫离开家寄居到一个表舅那里；（但他真的曾经年少吗？他真的有那些过去吗？那些记忆真的能被归入一个确切的位置吗？当你有了无限的未来，相应地，不也就有了无限的过去吗？就像双向的数轴，除了原点只有向两侧延伸的无限大……或者说，除了原点你一无所有？）而如果他死去，不会再有任何人来把一只皮靴踏到他头上。

但他发现自己怕死，也许出于习惯，一种条件反射？只要一个漂亮的玻璃小药瓶标注着“喝我可以不死”，他一定想也不想，紧紧攥住，把透明的药水全数倒进喉咙。他的身体里住着冲突的灵魂，它们摇唇鼓舌，唆使他去过极端的生活，走在万丈高崖，时刻被死亡的阴影惊吓和诱惑。但它们又叮嘱他，挽救他。战或逃？或者，死或逃？他早就试过上吊（在不久前，不过是在遇到Waylon之前），像一件无生命的大衣一样，一整天吊在那里晃晃荡荡，满心的孤独、恐惧和劣质伏特加，失禁的肠内容物搞得裤子臭不可闻。最后他自己抬胳膊解开绳子，摔下去跪在一滩秽物当中。那之后有几天他什么都做不了，躺在床上，睁着眼睛看天花板；或者在浴缸里一动不动泡上十个小时，又发作起来，用两块搓澡巾疯狂地搓洗身体，简直毛孔都要搓掉。他打心底里觉得自己很冷静，只是难过得不行。

他不知道自己怎么成了这个样子，很脏很脏，这种感觉同那些陌生人，那些脏床单，那些和体液同时喷溅的污言秽语并无关联。是他自己出了问题。

“真是完美”，他们惊叹。

“真是诱人”，他们不怀好意地笑。

“真是贱种”，他们作怒。

“真是讽刺”，Miles想。和他们的看法无关，他自己知道问题出在哪里。他什么也没有，他是原点的零，一个空洞，绕了一圈回到自己。回到一个空洞。他厌憎自己。除非——除非有特定的一个人到他身边。（目前他不能很好地解释这种需求，也许这能转移注意力，让他在一段时间里以为自己没那么恶心？）

但是那个人只存在于过去。从一加到正无穷你得到-1/12。Waylon说：“那是个胡闹的证明。”不过Waylon说“那是个胡闹的证明”的时候笑了，眼睛成了浅浅的两弯宝石一样的蓝。又有什么不是胡闹的呢，他寻觅着，从一找到二找到正无穷，他总是回到原点，而那个人停在过去，在不可靠的记忆，在负半轴，在-1/12。

他分泌的大量眼泪和唾液顺着脸滑下去，从下巴尖拉出很长的丝，串着大滴的水珠和气泡，又淌到胸口上；他在黑云一样沉重的混乱之中挣扎抽搐，发出打嗝和哀鸣交杂的怪声。Gluskin把他的项圈松了些，而他同时又想喘息，又想咒骂，又想死去，又想咳嗽，最终他在痛哭和拉拉杂杂的抽噎之间呕了几口脏血在地上。这还没完，好像Gluskin松开项圈仅仅是为了他其他感官变得灵敏些，现在他直肠里填充物的刺激变得十分突出，连他猥琐可怜的，空空如也的胃部都开始收缩，颤栗着想把任何异物挤出去；同时好像有几十只手袭来，在皮上这儿掐一下，那儿拧一下，比热带的蚊虫还要精明和可厌，持续带来无处不在的瘙痒和尖锐疼痛，他看不清任何东西，只能下意识地左闪右躲，但没有一点用处。也许这并非来自人的手，而是不知何时夹在他肢端的电极——他紧闭着眼睛想象；若果真如此，鉴于他浑身湿透随时会漏电，而且不能控制自己的行为，Gluskin最好不要异想天开地搞些危险动作，在这时候非要操他的嘴巴……不过已经有块布盖在他的脸上，粗暴地抹来抹去，然后他被拖拽着项圈被迫跪在地上——他脸前面是什么？裤裆？天，他们就不能让他休息一会儿吗。


End file.
